Just a Glimpse-
by Miss-Statement
Summary: I decided that we needed "the Incredibles" fanfiction with this pairing, as some of the other fanfics with Violet in them are actually quite disturbing. I wrote this on a whim and have no idea where it's going. We're all going to be surprised. Check it out; you know you want to.
1. Prologue

The burning in her face wouldn't stop as the entire class seemed to stare at her; the new girl. From his seat right in the middle of it all, Tony Rydinger found himself unwilling to look away. He couldn't exactly see what she looked like as the girl hid behind a curtain of silky, raven black hair. Just that faint brush of red across her cheeks and the distinct impression that she had a pretty sort of face. Her arms clutched her school books to her chest like they were a lifeline; the rest of the room set about to whispering in undertones and sizing her up. Mrs. Adler glared at them all from her position in front of the chalk board.

"Quiet down! Hush now!" Mrs. Adler turned to her students with an icy hardness in her face. She looked over to the new girl, her expression not softening one bit. "You're Violet Parr, correct?" The girl hesitantly nodded, seeming to shrink down into herself as the class erupted in another fit of frantic whispers. "Hush now! Shut up! This isn't your first rodeo-" Adler liked to make comments like that, but at this point Tony wasn't sure who she was referring to; the class or the new girl?

The girl-Violet-stood there shyly in the doorway, looking small standing there all by herself.

"Well?" Adler impatiently asked the girl. Violet looked at her through her waves of black hair, unsure just what was being asked of her. Adler let out a huff of hot air and exasperatedly ordered the girl to "Sit down or get out of the room. Stop wasting my time." The girl nearly tripped over herself to get to an empty desk. As it was, she stumbled quite noticeably on the corner of Adler's desk. A chorus of laughter ensued. Tony frowned.

If it was possible, and it apparently was, the girl's face-Violet, he tried to remember-darkened. Her head seemed to sink a little lower into her shoulders as she blushed, her hair shrouding her face like a mask. He watched her out of his peripheral vision as she walked slowly towards the back of the room. His classmates jeered at her, and a couple piled on their books and supplies on nearby empty desks. Violet almost seemed oblivious to it, although it was quite obvious that she wasn't. She stiffened whenever someone tried to meet her eyes and flinched when one of the other girls in his class offered her a seat. Shaking her head almost imperceptively, Violet sat instead in the farthest back corner of the room by the windows overlooking the school's parking lot. The girl who had offered Violet rolled her eyes and made some comment like "ungreatful little bitch". Everyone else continued to gossip and stare.

While Tony considered his entire class inconsiderate rude baboons, and willingly accepted the fact that he counted himself among that number. He was still staring at the girl. His curiosity peaked and he felt an anxious desire to see what it was she was trying to hide. He found himself wondering about the color of her eyes. When Mrs. Adler commanded attention towards the front board again, Tony had to force himself to look away. He paid meager attention instead to his earth science teacher for the duration of the class; which was broken every now and again by the hushed whispers of the other students as they reminded him of his curiosity in the back of the room. Every now and again, Tony couldn't help glancing back at her every now and again to try to see her face.

During one such occasion, as Tony turned back to look, the new girl delicately tucked her soft looking black hair behind her ears. He caught a flash of pale porcelain skin and the deepest pools of blue that he had every seen before she realized he was looking. That wave of hair came back in an attempt to hide her face from him. He still caught another blush.

For the remainder of the class, Tony imagined what her face actually looked like; a set of ocean blues on the palest skin he'd ever seen; a blush cutely adorning her cheeks; a heart shaped face framed by the blackest ebony he'd every seen. He fancied her looking up shyly at him from under thick, dark eyelashes, the barest hint of a smile on her face. Something about that picture seemed right, even though he'd imagined what she looked like all wrong. He hadn't really seen her face. Just hints of what was there behind her mask. His curiosity was still eating at him.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Tony immediately stood and turned back to find Violet. His eyebrows scrunched in frustration; Violet was gone.

His friend David tapped on his shoulder, "'Yo, Tony, you comin'?" He signaled to the door. Looking around the room one more time for a streak of black hair, all Tony found was Adler glowering at them from the doorway. There wasn't anyone left in the room besides them. Tony reluctantly conceded to the fact that he must've just missed her and sighed. "Yeah," he said, unaware of a third pair of eyes on him. "Let's go."

Violet watched as the teacher walked out after the boys before shutting and locking the outside of the door. Once the coast was clear and Violet had adjusted to the semi darkness of the room, she let her body slowly reappear. She shouldn't have risked turning invisible in the middle of all the students, but it had become too much for her to handle when she'd noticed the boy staring. She had just barely had the time to dive behind Adler's desk before she disappeared. Violet Parr might've felt just the tiniest bit guilty from hiding from the boy when he so obviously wanted to talk to her, but she really couldn't risk him finding out about her powers. That and, despite the fact that she and her family had now moved more times in the past year then she could count on her hands, Violet really wasn't that great at meeting new people. In fact, she really wasn't all that great at talking to people she knew either.

Introversive and shy, Violet told herself she had to hide from other people to protect the family secret.

Cute boy or not, she really didn't want to have to move again.

She watched the boy from the window as he walked across the quad to the cafeteria. Her new school was pretty big. As if he felt her eyes on her, the boy turned to look up to where Violet was standing. Instinctively she shifted invisible and let her hair fall into her face. Even from here, the boy looked kind of confused and like a kicked puppy. He had a legion of people surrounding him. He was popular. People noticed him.

No one noticed her.

* * *

**A.N.:**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Full of grammatical errors and a confusing shift of past tense to present tense and back again. Sorry, I would've written better but for the fact that I'm exhausted. I spent a little over three hours taking an exam for class today, and I've been working my butt off like a crazy person.**

**Anyway, don't know why but I was recently reminded of _The Incredibles, _so I got it into my head that I should read some fanfics. However, I noticed the utter atrocity that were the fics there, and the distinct lack of Violet and Tony pairings. Some of the other fics were actually quite disturbing. So I decided to remedy the issue with this. Don't worry, it's gonna go on for a bit longer at least, though I'm making no promises. I wrote this on a whim and have no idea where it's going.**

**I'll get about to fixing this sometime later. Sorry if this seems a little AU or OC; I didn't feel like rewatching the movie in order to write this, so it's stemming off my memories right now.**

**But listen though, it's tres importante if you want this fic to continue. I need to know that people still read _The Incredibles _fanfics, so if you could just leave a review and let me know that'd be great. I don' want to write this fanfic when I'm exhausted for nothing, you know?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

People call her strange. They say she's a weird, depressed, brooding figure. Some ask her what her deal is, why she thinks she's so much better than everyone else, why she seems to stick her nose up and look down at you. Why she never says a word when they speak. Emo.

Of course, Violet doesn't really have anything to say in response other than a few stutters and mindless ravings.

She wouldn't say that she _isn't _a "strange, weird, depressed, brooding" person, but then again she doesn't really say much.

Violet Parr is painfully shy.

Sure, you've just read that statement and rolled your eyes, 'cause it's Violet Parr and who isn't just the slightest bit shy every now and again? But you're greatly underestimating the capacity for Violet's timidity. When it reads that "Violet Parr is painfully shy", it's not lying, and it isn't an exaggeration. Understandably though, a lot of things are painful when you're born into a Super family. It could also be killer to be a Super yourself. Literally. Some people might think that having Super Powers are great. Those people are not Violet. In fact, Violet thinks she must be the most unlucky girl alive.

She was born a Super; this is already known. Yet she can't use her powers freely. She can't use her powers period. It's against the law. To be a Super and use your Super Powers for the greater good is one thing, as most follow the laws and a specific set of moral justices.

To be a Super, to have Super Powers, but to not be allowed to work for the greater good against those who would break the law lest another law be broken, is another. In the family that she was born in, breaking a law does not happen. So they don't actively use their powers. No one knows about the secret life of Violet Parr.

Yet sometimes, accidentally, it does happen. Sometimes, accidentally, they break the law or they make a mistake. They use their powers. It's difficult to hide the fact that one can run fast (extremely fast) for example, if one joins the track team. This is a mistake that's bound to happen, especially when a Super married another Super and had a family of two Super children (with one still an exceptionally Non-Super, super child). As a result, they move around a lot.

Violet has always been told to hide who she was from the moment she could understand what they were trying to ask of her. That was easy, at first, to hide the fact that she could turn invisible. The whole phrase, "there one minute, gone the next", gains a whole different meaning when you're Violet Parr. At the beginning, it was easy. At the beginning, it was easy to hide. And now? Now she's just always terrified. There's no other way to put it.

It's instinctive of her to turn invisible at the first sign of distress.

Being a Super, one should be bold, confident, selfless, compassionate, heroic, powerful, strong...

Violet was none of those things, and as a result she was often in distress. As a result of that, she often turned invisible. Especially as she became older and came to understand the true meaning of fear.

People feared Supers. They hated them. To be born a Super is anything but a gift. It's a curse. She can't save people. She can't be open about the fact that she has powers. She can't speak to anyone about her family or life at home or why they moved. It's just difficult to speak at all; she's been hiding so long. She can't stand to see that look on another person's face when they talk about Supers with utter discrimination. Being a Super is the worse thing that could happen to anyone.

Violet wants to hide often. She needs to hide. Turning invisible, people can't see her. They can't fear her. They can't judge her. Best of all, when she's invisible, no one knows she's there. She hates meeting new people. It's so difficult to talk to them, to keep uprooting her life and moving somewhere else just to start over with people who know nothing about you yet judge you all the same. People who can never know anything about you for fear of them discovering who you are. She fears those who fear her. There's fear all around.

Think of it like this; chameleons blend in with their environment naturally to protect themselves from being eaten by predators. But maybe in the predators eyes, perhaps, they have to eat the chameleons alive or else said chameleons are likely to become giant, predator eating monsters and the hunters become the hunted. The food chain becomes switched; who has all the power now?

Not that that scenario is likely ever to happen because seriously, chameleons? They fear everything and eat bugs.

But their predators eat them all the same.

If you hadn't caught on, predators is a code name for the Nons and chameleons stand for the Supers. Specifically Violet.

She "blends in" with her environment too. Frankly, she thinks her classmates want to eat her alive. Really, she does. She's the "new girl", so they stare and dissect her with their eyes and she just tries to blend in without _blending in. _She's rejecting her nature.

Maybe that's been the problem all along. Are chameleons sociable creatures? She had no idea.

After Earth Science, she'd made it through the relatively normal day. It was just like any new day at school. Violet got completely lost while trying to get to three of her classes. she nearly missed lunch and so spent the remainder of the time hiding out in a bathroom, and she hadn't seen the boy again. Carting a bag full of school books and homework assignments, Violet hustled her way through the front doors of the school ten minutes after the bell rang. She wanted to avoid the rush.

As usual, Dash was waiting impatiently by the curb tapping his foot, where their parents would no doubt be late to pick them up. His sun-kissed blond hair reflected the many hours spent outdoors-running even though it wasn't allowed. It was a piece of blackmail she kept from her parents... for now. Though if Dash messed this up for them one more time- so help her, there'd be no place near nor far enough for him to hide from her as she exacted her revenge. Telling mom and dad? That was all well and good, but how long would the threat really last?

Obviously, much longer than Dash's patience.

"Violet?!" Dash burst out excitedly. "Where were you?! Who were you with-What took you so long? Do-you-have-any-idea-how-long-I've-been-standing-here?" He waved his arms around dramatically before answering his own question. "I've-been-standingherefor-"

"About six minutes?" Violet interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Dash paused, looking slightly dazed at being interrupted, staring at her wide eyed, before bursting out again-"Seven! I've beenstandinghere-for about seven minutes!"

Violet blinked. "So?"

"So?! Do'you know-how long that is in Dash time?" Dash, outraged, exclaimed.

Lifting her eyebrow in obvious 'I care not' attitude, she gave it a go and sighed. "A very long time?"

"A VERY LONG TIME!" He pointed at her to make some kind of point.

It was at that moment that their mother's blue minivan pulled up to the curb. "Hi Violet, hi Dash. Fun day at school?"

"Mom! You're here!" Violet climbed into the front seat while Dash bolted into the back. "Finally!" Having sat in the middle row, middle seat, Dash leaned forward and furrowed his eye at his mother. "Do you have any idea how long I've-been-waiting?"

Helen Parr turned, after checking to make sure her kids had on their seatbelts, stepped lightly on the gas before answering. "I don't know, a long time?"

"A VERY LONG TIME!"

In the aftermath of Dash, only the sighs of the mother and daughter could be heard.

* * *

**A.N.:**

**Hey all! Thanks for all the comments! Now, I hope you don't take any complaints to this, but I'm not going to actively reply to all your comments here as I used to do (under a different alias). Don't take offense to this-it just takes up a lot of time and messes with the word count. Just know that I appreciate it, that at some point or another I'll end up replying to all of the comments anyways, and if I don't go with the second option that if you make a comment frequently and consistently, I'll be sure to give a large shout out at the end. But if you say something exceptional as a comment, or something that I just can't ignore, then I'll definitely reply to it right away.**

**Probably a bit confusing-but to sum it up:**

**I like your comments.**

**I like replying to your comments.**

**Replying takes up time and space, so it's going to be save for the very end. By then, to have special notice and not just a thank you, then write consistently and frequently. (Please ^^)**

**Unless you're good, write something exceptional, or something that can't be ignored-then I'll probably just write a comment.**

**I'll probably end up breaking these rules at one point, but there they are.**

**Sorry for the confusion! I really do appreciate all your comments, but for now I'll just continue the general conversation and clear up some confusion.**

**I don't mind same sex pairings-though don't get me wrong. I don't really like it, I'm not attracted to the same sex as I, and I don't religiously believe in it, but I believe people make their own choice and I don't have a problem with it otherwise. Love is love; who am I to dispute that? If you thought that this was what my problem was, then you were wrong. It just narrows down the options a lot sometimes.**

**Likewise I don't have a problem with OC/MC pairings (MC=main character), rated M's, AU's-that stuff's all fine. Creative writing, you know? Villain/Hero pairings are okay too-but here is where we start to get close to the line.**

**I don't really appreciate sleazy, disgusting, trying to be horrific but bordering more on just plain rude and not so well written hero/villain pairings. If it was well written and actually horrific, well that's fine. But a bunch of the stuff up here is not. Yet even that stuff's acceptable, not really high on my list to read, but... Here we've reached my actual problem. Incest? Really? Come on! That's not love; it's disturbing. Hey, you guys might be into it and I'd rather not know so I'm going to apologize ahead of time because I have nothing nice at all to say. Love for family is one thing; warm and accepting. But loving your family in the way that lovers do is not at all actual love-it's just grotesque. Seriously, is that all people can get out of an animated movie? Incest? That's not right. I really don't mind horror or abuse stories, but it just kinda bothers me when someone writes a story about Violet, or anyone really, falling in love with someone else in their family. Maybe that's just me, but that's the kind of disturbing that I'm talking about. There just seriously needs to be some variety.******

When I ship a series, I usually pick one character and suddenly become obsessed. For the Incredibles, it was Violet. For the Teen Titans, it was Raven. For the X-Men, it was Rogue. This is kinda important to understand if you want to understand what I mean by disturbing... While I don't necessarily ship "Synlet" or Violet and Tony, I just noticed that there was more Synlet than Vi and Tony. Her being with a guy twice her age kinda creeps me out, and as I'm not great at creating OC's, I just went with Tony. I have no idea yet where I'm going to go with the story.

**:P Sorry for the confusion. I'm probably still being confusing.**

**I apologize, sincerely apologize, if I offended any of you. I'm not gay, I don't believe in it, but it's not my job to judge you so I don't care. AU, OC, Rated M, whatever else you got is fine-it's creative writing. I just really can't get into badly written horror, and more over I just can't even get anywhere near accepting incest. It's disgusting. I'm sorry if you feel otherwise, I know different cultures might. Anyways, that's what I meant in the overview. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
